force_of_will_tcgfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Twilight Wanderer/@comment-26670843-20151124144534/@comment-27281437-20151130134455
I don't agree Scheherezard (Holy crap this romanization is impossible to spell) is strictly worse tha Saint alice at all though. Alice just has more stock at the moment as a field focused control deck thanks to her abilities but she cannot repliacate Charizard's tutor in any way or form. Charizard's stock gets better with a bigger card pool thanks to her potential to combo. A better comparison would be saint alice and abdul but I'm not sure if that's creep or merely the enter mechanic being bad design limiting abdul's scope. What I meant when some of the old contenders will never go away is that they were the cream of the crop from the grimm cluster, not all rulers are made equal which is normal for any card game so you will see cards lose relevance as the pool gets bigger and their true worth is revealed. I mean when was the last time faria was used competitively? That having been said, I'm not sure many of the cards in the Grimm cluster are actually weaker for the most part. If we limit our scope to J-rulers we still have very unique contenders like Little Red, the true story (who i have no idea why she's not being played more), Jeanne (whose stock can explode randomly). There's probably more but these are the only two off the top of my head. Them pushing the J-rulers was not a bad thing. Aggressive use of J-rulers was pretty much nonexistent except maybe in Grimmia (?) and some push in that direction was a good move to differentiate itself from magic. Draw-go died because this game always had the potential to kill it with J-rulers (not counterable, not killable with normal kill spells etc etc) so control moved to a more midrangey form. I actually don't think blazer is a problem at all or bad design. He's FoW's force of will and that's a good thing. He keep degenerate T0 J-activations (baha blast etc etc) from being a thing now and in the future. With the printing of cards that protect J-rulers from blazer (val's zealot) we should see the better of fairer decks make a comeback in the furture as well. Regalia are not free advantage in the traditional sense because they're usually blank until the J-ruler comes online or you have field presence. The exception to this is Artemis killing additions. They only churned out ridiculous amounts of advantage if you could J-activate early and inconsequentially which is mostly fixed. With the two new anti regalia cards (Hera and Barrier) they also become dead draws in a game without innate dead draws. With regards to my legacy comparison, I don't think it should be dismissed because this game is actively trying to emulate the powerlevels in legacy. They're actively picking out the all stars from the past and throwing them into their first real block. Maybe they're doing this to attract the eternal format players from MTG (which worked for the large part). Sure, the diversity is still far from being a thing but they've set the bar high to skip the first 10 to 15 years of MTG's development. Personally, I don't see an issue with bypassing the colour wheel with ease, but we can agree to disagree on that point.